


OUR HOME

by BABY_WONWOO6 (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Violence, Dark Fantasy, Dead People, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Good versus Evil, I Made Myself Cry, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, crazy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BABY_WONWOO6
Summary: Sebong is ruled by Seven King and Queen. It was time for each King and Queen to pass down the crown, to each one of their sons. The only problem was that each one of their sons has yet to find their mate, In order to rule, they must have a mate alongside them. So whats better to throw a masquerade ball at the Dynasty kingdom, with all six other kingdoms together.The SVT circus is very famous around all of the kingdoms. Especially for seven Mysterious people. No one has ever seen their faces, as its cover by a mask. Not even their names. so what happens when the Queen of Dynstay invites them over to their masquerade ball.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Seokmin | DK/Choi Youngjae, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 6





	OUR HOME

**Princes**

****

**Prince Choi Seungcheol**

**Age: 22**

**Kingdom: Dynasty**

**Power: Fire**

**Weapon: sword**

****

**Prince Yoon Jeonghan**

**Age: 22**

**Kingdom: Persea**

**Power: Lost magic**

**Weapon: Lasso**

****

**Prince Wen Junhui**

**Age: 21**

**Kingdom: Sapphire**

**Power: Water**

**Weapon: Sword**

****

**Prince Kwon Soonyoung**

**Age: 21**

**Kingdom: Diamond**

**Power: Earth**

**Weapon: Sword**

****

**Prince Choi Youngjae**

**age: 21**

**kingdom: Crystal**

**Power: Strength**

**Weapon: Trident**

****

**Prince Kim Mingyu**

**Age: 20**

**Kingdom: Emerald**

**Power: Lightning**

**Weapon: Spear**

****

**Prince Choi Hansol**

**Age: 19**

**kingdom: Dynasty**

**Power: Telekinesis**

**Weapon: double-sided ax, Dagger**

_Circus_

__

_Joshua Hong_

_Age: 22_

_kingdom: Crystal_

_power: Light_

_Weapon: Twin dagger_

__

_Jeon Wonwoo_

_age: 21_

_Kingdom: Diamond_

_power: necromance_

_Weapon: Staff, Lasso, Bow_

__

_Lee Jihoon_

_Age: 21_

_Kingdom: Dynasty_

_Power: Air_

_Weapon: Dagger_

__

_Lee Seokmin_

_Age: 20_

_Kingdom: Sapphire_

_Power: Shapeshifter_

_Weapon: Twin sword_

__

_Xu Minghao_

_Age: 20_

_Kingdom: Emerald_

_Power: Speed_

_Weapon: Katana_

__

_Boo Seungkwan_

_Age: 19_

_Kingdom: Dynasty_

_Power: Ice_

_Weapon: Golden Axe_

__

_Lee Chan_

_Age: 19_

_Kingdom: Emerald_

_Power: Shadow_

_Weapon: Double-sided Scythe_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Fantasy book. Someone actually inspired me to write this so I decided to give it a try, so I hope you all enjoy this.


End file.
